The midnight trip
by xValxWeasleyx
Summary: Lily Evans was a good girl. She didn't break the rules nor did she allow anyone to do so. She was a good girl. Even when she started dating James Potter she remained one. But tonight, Lily Evans, the good girl, broke the rules. ONE SHOT P:


**Just a fluffy one shot i wrote awhile ago. I finished it tonight and i really like it :) That's not a thing that usually happens :S**

**Lily and James, full of fluff at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters :P**

**Enjoy :) and don't forget to review ;D**

Lily Evans was a good girl. She didn't break the rules nor did she allow anyone to do so. Even when she started dating James Potter she remained one. But tonight, Lily Evans, the good girl, broke the rules.

"I'm going to kill you if we'll get caught, James" she told her boyfriend while they walked toward the third floor under his invisibility cloak.

"Don't worry Lily, we're under the cloak" he said, exasperated at telling her the same thing over five times. She was being very paranoid.

"Not to worry?" she asked in amazement "what if someone will hear us, what if the cloak will fall right off of us, what if-"

"Do you want to see my surprise or not?" James cut her off.

"I do" she said firmly, curiosity creeping upon the beautiful features of her face.

Finally, they came to the corridor where the statue of the one-eyed witch stood. James checked on the marauder's map that no one was near them and after confirming to Lily that the coast is clear, he took the cloak off of them and stuffed it into Lily's bag, along with the map. He pointed his wand at the witch and whispered "Dissendium"

The witch's hump slid aside, revealing a dark hole. "Let's go" James told Lily in a hushed voice. He jumped down the hole and Lily followed him. She wasn't keen on getting caught alone in the hallway in the middle of the night. The hump slid back to its place, closing the entrance to the passage. It was completely dark now and she was sliding down the hole. When she finally hit the ground both of them whispered 'Lumos'. The tips of their wands lit and bright light filled the room. It was a long passageway. They walked along the passage side by side. At some point, Lily grabbed James's hand absentmindedly. He didn't seem to notice her hand enclosed with his either.

After what seemed like two hours, they finally came to a stop next to some stone steps. They climbed the steps together. Lily didn't need to count them to know they climbed a lot of them.

"Watch out" James said after awhile

Lily stopped dead, looking confused. He pointed at the ceiling with his wand free hand and Lily saw there was a trapdoor above them. He opened the door slowly, careful not to make any sounds and they climbed up to what seemed like a cellar.

"Welcome to the Honeydukes cellar" James whispered smiling his mischievous smile. He closed the trapdoor and looked around the cellar.

Lily stared at him, wide-eyed with shock. "What if we'll get caught?" she blurted out, knowing what his answer would be

"We won't, Lily! Get under the cloak" he added as he pulled the cloak over them.

They tiptoed out of the cellar and to the front of the shop. Then, they walked towards the door and James whispered 'Alohomora' at the door and it unlocked. They went out of the shop and James locked it again before he looked her in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Yes" she said confidently

He took her hand and they turned on the spot. The next minute they were standing in the middle of a beach. The water seemed ink black in the dark. He took the cloak off of them and threw it on the sand. A smile spread across Lily's face.

"Why are we here?" Lily asked in amusement

"Because I thought we should take a midnight swim" James said matter-of-factly

Lily chuckled. "No way, Potter" she said

James smiled a mischievous smile and hoisted her up onto his arms. She screamed in surprise and he chuckled as he made their shoes vanish with a simple flick of his wand and walked into the water.

After a couple of minutes he put her back onto the ground. The water were waist deep and very cold.

"JAMES POTTER! THE WATER IS FREEZING!" she shouted at him but she had a wide smile on her face

He laughed and she joined him though her laugh was shaky because she was shivering. He then hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with the same amount of passion.

"James you are a nutter" Lily teased him after they broke apart

"Is that so?" He asked in a fake offended voice and splashed water in her direction. The water hit her face and she let out a yelp of surprise she then splashed water at his direction too and a fight began.

A little while later, they were laying on the beach. Lily was shivering in James's arms and he was smirking contently. But the smirk vanished off of his face abruptly; as he remembered the purpose he brought her here. It was a very serious thing to ask, especially when they were this young. He was afraid of her answer but he plucked up the courage to do it anyway. He knew that if he wouldn't do it now, he would regret it later.

"Lily," he said as he propped up on his elbow so he could face her.

"Yes James?" she asked, shivering more than ever.

He looked at the ocean for a second, taking a deep breath to calm himself and then returned his gaze on her. On her beautiful bright green eyes that glowed every time he looked at her.

"Will you marry me?" he asked in a whisper

Her eyes widened and she just looked at him for a couple of seconds. He thought she was going to say no but then a wide smile crossed her beautiful pink lips and her face lit up as a child's on Christmas morning.

"Yes" was what she said before he kissed her again. In a passion like never before. And she returned the kiss in the same passion.


End file.
